Love in the Darkness
by JuLieXxXx
Summary: would you find love in a dark world? could you face all your fears? would, could you fight against your love?-this is a story about love, betray, war, fear and hope. this is a Hermione/Voldemort story. hp/harry potter fanfiction don't like don't read...
1. Prologue

_**The prologue is inspired by the chapters from Have You Ever from Lady Moonglow.**_

**PROLOGUE **

If you found someone in the dark times? If you found love in the wrong times? What would you do if you gave you heart to the person you swore to destroy? Would you fall in love with your worst enemy? Could you face your friends as your enemy's? Could you make a choice between right and wrong? Good and evil? Would you save the life of the man you loved most? Are you capable of finding love in the darkness? While you know it's wrong? Would you give up hope, when everything you loved most is falling apart? Would you betray the love of your life?

I did those things. I, Hermione Granger did those things. If you want to know my story. I will tell it. But I promise… There are no happy endings here…

_**This is just the beginning. I will upload more after mine final exams. So next chapter will be on Friday June the 3th. And I promise it will be longer than this.**_

_**-xxx-**_

_**Ohh and I will put new chapters for all my stories after mine exams and I will begin with another story about Hermione and Voldemort also. **___


	2. Chapter 1  Caught

_**For anyone who hasn't noticed. I have changed the prologue a bit. And I'm happy about it now. I actually like it more than the old one. **_

_**This is a fan fiction. I don't own anything. It all my imagination. The set is in the Deathly Hallows. And everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. **_

_**This isn't my best work but the next chapter will be better. I promis.**_

**Chapter 1- Caught **

_This is the day when my story begins…___

We just apparated in the forest. When I suddenly heard something behind me. Slowly I turned around.

'Ello Beautiful.'

As soon as I heard those words and saw the man. The snatcher. I started to run. I knew I was followed by Harry and Ron.

'Well what are you waiting for? Snatch them!' As soon as I heard those words I started to run as fast as I could. Spells were shouting at us. I took my wand and started to send spells to the snatchers who followed me. I didn't know how long we could run, but I knew we couldn't get away. When I heard that they got Ron I started to slow down. I turned around and send a Stinging Jinx at Harry. So that his face was all swollen.

The Snatchers were suddenly all around as. I recognized Greyback who roughly griped my arm.

'What's your name?' One of the Snatchers asked Run. 'Stan Shunpike.' He answered. 'You're not. We caught him last week. And you ugly. What's your name?' He turned around looking at Harry. 'Vernon Dudley.'

Another Snatchers was looking at some list and suddenly he looked up. 'There's none Vernon Dudley on the list.'

'That means that you are lying or you aren't wanted. And you lovely? How do they call you?'

'Penelope Clearwater.'

'Really. I hope for you that you aren't wanted. It should be a shame to lose something as pretty as you, Beautiful.'

'Get your hands of her, you Bloody Rat!' Ron suddenly shouted.

The Snatcher turned around to say something, but was interrupted by another one.

'Scabior! Look at this! It's a scar. He got a scar on his forehead!'

The man that was called Scabior walked from me to Harry and looked at his head.

'I see.' He slowly said. 'Well boys this changes the plans. We are not taking them to the ministry.'


	3. Chapter 2 Malfoy Manor

**Chapter 2 – Malfoy Manor **

When we apparated again I saw a beautiful house. No, it was almost a castle. It was beautiful white. A white castle. There was a black gate where we were walking to. While we were walking I couldn't help but wonder who lived in such beautiful house. As soon as we stood there a voice began to speak.

'What do you want?'

'We caught Potter.' The Snatcher said who was called Scabior.

The gate opened and we walked to the big door. A women opened it. As soon as I saw her face I knew who lived in the house. Of course how could I have been so stupid. This was Malfoy Manor. The place were said that the Dark Lord lived in.

'What do you want?' Narcissa Malfoy asked again.

'We got Potter.' Greyback answered this time.

'I see. Come in.'

We walked through the door. I looked at Harry who looked very worried. Ron looked scared to death. We walked in a very large room. Lucius Malfoy came out of the shadows and looked at us.

'Is it true? Is that really Potter?' He asked as soon as the door was closed.

'Yeah, we are almost sure.'

'My son is at home for the holidays. He has been in school with Potter he should know.' Narcissa said. She left the room and came back with Draco Malfoy.

Lucius walked over to us.

'Draco come. You have to look at him. It's Potter isn't?' He said hopeful.

Draco slowly and nerves walked to Harry and looked at him. I saw in his eyes that he recognized Harry.

'I don't know. It's hard to say. His face is swollen.'

'Yeah, but it's Potter. I'm sure of it!' Lucius almost screamed. 'Look his scare. And here this is that Weasley boy. Look! Look! And here the mudblood Granger!'

'I don't know. It's hard to say. I'm not sure. They could be.'

'Listen Draco, when this is Potter. When the Dark Lord hears we got Potter. Everything will be forgiven.' Lucius whispered.

'Don't forget who caught him, Mr. Malfoy.' Scabior said.

'Of course not.' Lucius said angrily.

'What's going on here?' The voice made me shiver. I knew who it was without looking. Bellatrix Lestrange.

'We got Potter.' Lucius said triumphantly. Bellatrix slowly walked to Harry. She looked at him. And suddenly she cried out.

'It's him! It's him! We have him!' She almost danced while she shouted. 'We have to call the Dark Lord! Everything will be forgiven!'

'Just as I said yet. Don't forget who caught him. The reward is for us.'

'Reward? REWARD! You want a REWARD? You will get a reward!' Bellatrix suddenly shouted.

She grape her wand and pointed it at Scabior. A rope came out of her wand and it seems to strangle Scabior. But suddenly the rope was gone. Scabior grape at his throat. And started to walk back to the door.

'Get OUT!' Bellatrix shouted. The Snatchers run through the door. Bellatrix turned around. 'I think I'm going to have a little chat with my new best friend.' Everyone looked at her. Wondering who she meant. I almost fainted when she looked at me. 'Get those boys to the dungeons. I'm going to chat with her. Like girl to girl.' She griped my arm and threw me at the floor. She climbed on top of me and took an knife out her robe. The next thing I knew was that she griped my left arm and started to cut in my arm with her knife. I screamed. And screamed. I had never ever felt such pain. I never thought I would feel something like that. As if something like ice was put against my arm. The pain didn't stop. She kept cutting and screaming. She kept asking things. I didn't understand her, because of the pain. Suddenly she stopped. The last thing I saw was Harry and Ron running right to wards me. And everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3 Surprise

**Chapter 3 – Surprise **

_Alright next chapter is up! More will come :D I hope you like it and review if you want…_

_xxx _

I felt pain. I knew pain was good. It was a sign that I still lived. But still. It hurts. It hurts very badly. The pain came from my left forearm. And seems to spread out all over my body. And mostly to my head.

'Ouch.' It was all I could say.

'You're awake.' A voice said. It sounded like a high cold voice. I didn't recognize the voice. I wondered where I was. I knew what had happened and started to wonder if I still was at the Manor or that Harry and Ron had succeeded to rescue me.

'Ouch.' I said again. I really started to wonder if that was all I could say. Probably. Then fear hit me. If Harry and Ron indeed had saved me. I knew for sure that they would be the one to sit at my bed. So that mend I was still at the Manor.

_I wonder who is sitting beside me_.

'Ouch.' I said again. For the third time.

'If you can sit up. I have a painless potion. That will help stop the pain.'

I started slowly to move till I sat up a little. I still didn't open my eyes. I put out my hand and felt that a glass was put in there. Something cold moved aside my hand. I realized it must be the hand of my savior_. Savior? How could I be sure that the person was my savior. For all I know it could be Lord Voldemort himself sitting at my bed. But that didn't seemed realistic. I mean Voldemort wouldn't help prisoners himself especially a Mudblood, would he? Nay, he wouldn't._ I drank all of the potion. Immediately I felt the pain started to flow away. I couldn't help but smile a little.

'I take it the pain is gone.' The voice said.

'Yeah.' I managed to say. I felt that my throat was very shore.

'I have something for you to eat and drink as well.'

By that I really was curious about who was sitting and talking there. But still I feared too much to open my eyes. I feared for what I would see. But I knew I couldn't keep them closed if I wanted to eat. Slowly I opened my eyes. As soon as my eyes lay on the person sitting at my bed. I regretted the moment I opened my eyes.

_Seriously. Seriously I was right? Why in heavens name would he sit at a prisoners bed? Why in heavens name would he sit at my bed? _Probably my shock and all my questions were written on my face, because he looked a moment at me and suddenly said.

'Don't think I sit at every prisoners bed. I only sit here because otherwise you would have been killed. Bella really would love to kill you, especially because Potter escaped.'

I stared at him_. I had to believe he was sitting here for my sake?_ _To protect me from murderous Death Eaters? Yeah, right._

'It's not my fault he escaped. And don't think I will tell you anything, because you are wrong. And you can better just kill me cause torture won't help.' Voldemort started to laugh. His laugh really gave me the shivers. _Did he think I was joking? I never made a joke._

'I see you really are a true Gryffindor. Brave and stupid.'

'I'm everything except stupid.' I said angrily.

'Yes. That's true. I have heard of your intelligence, but still. Getting caught by snatchers isn't really what I would call intelligent. Or are you going to tell me it was part of a plan? ' I couldn't help but stare at him. I was having a conversation with Lord Bloody Voldemort. And to be honest I didn't find it that horrible. He actually made a joke. I looked at him and couldn't help it but smile. So he thought I was intelligent? Damn right he was.

'Of course it wasn't part of a plan. That's far too dangerous.' This time it was his turn to smile. Damn he was quite beautiful when he smiled. _What the hell was that? Did i really just think that? Ohhh, my God... I did think that! _Suddenly I remembered something that i really shouldn't have forgotten. He is a legilimence.

'Damn.' I said.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

'Nothing.' I said.

'Did anyone ever tell you how horrible liar you are?'

'No, I think they forgot to mention that. But thanks.' He had a funny look on his face when I said that. _Well funny. His face was quite funny when you think about it. No nose, no lips, pale skin, very very very red eyes. He could be put in a horror movie if he wanted. Then he could be Snake man or something._ That thought made me giggle. Now his face was even more funnier to look at. And I couldn't help it, but I started laugh. Ohh my God! I know for sure. I have gone crazy. I think the most evil and dark wizard is quite handsome and sexy and I call him snake man. More than that I laugh at him in his face. Yeah, defiantly gone crazy. Voldemort seemed to think the same, but then he stood up.

'I think you need some rest. Don't worry I will make sure no one will interrupt you. Rest and I will be back tomorrow.' With that he left the room and left me all alone. The smile that first was on my face disappeared. I started to cry. I hadn't cried in a very long time. And I had never cried as I did now. I cried myself to sleep that night. And waked up with a very big headache.


End file.
